Different
by chensation
Summary: perbedaan diantara keduanya yang samasekali tak terduga -Main cast: D.O Exo, pairing: KaiSoo
1. Young Brother

"Jadilah anak baik, ibu tidak bisa sering-sering mampir ke tempatmu."

"Justru aku yang seharusnya mengunjungi ibu. Jadi jangan pernah memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke Seoul sendirian, mengerti?" Kyungsoo memegang kedua pundak ibunya dengan mata melebar. Sang ibu justru tertawa pelan.

"Kalau ibu rindu padamu bagaimana? Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang mengurusmu?"

"_Aigo, _ibu! Ayah sudah tiada, jangan menghabiskan masa tuamu untuk mengkhawatirkanku. Lagipula aku sudah dewasa, aku sudah menjadi seorang pria, calon polisi lagi! Kumohon pikirkan kesehatan ibu sendiri saja, aku bisa menjaga kesehatanku dan tidak akan membuat ibu cemas, aku janji," mohon Kyungsoo akhirnya, agar ibunya tidak keras kepala terus.

"Pokoknya seringlah telepon ibu. Mungkin akan terasa aneh bagi adikmu karena kau tidak ada di rumah."

"Aku akan sering mengirim foto untuk mengabari kalian. Kalau ada yang dibutuhkan, aku akan segera mengirimkannya kepada ibu. Banyaklah mengobrol dengan tetangga, antar adik ke yayasan yang mau sedikit mendidik anak autis seperti dia di desa sebelah. Intinya jangan sampai ibu merasa tidak nyaman selama aku tidak pulang!" Entah kenapa Kyungsoo yang lebih cerewet. Ibunya jadi gemas dan menangkup kedua pipi anak sulungnya yang agak tembam itu.

"Kenapa yang banyak berpesan disini malah kau? Justru yang mengingatkan agar tidak merasa tidak nyaman adalah aku kepadamu! Kau belum pernah berpisah jauh dari ibu kan? Meski pria, kau anak yang cukup manja."

"Sudahlah bu, ini membuatku semakin tak bisa melepas tangan ibu.." Perkataan Kyungsoo membuat suasana disekitar mereka hening sejenak.

"Maafkan ibu, nak. Kau satu-satunya kebanggaan ibu. Aku sangat menyayangimu." Ibu Kyungsoo sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih tubuh anaknya. Mereka berpelukan cukup erat sehingga wanita paruh baya itu menitikkan air mata.

"Aku juga." Kyungsoo mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menahan tangisnya. Sampai tiba-tiba dia melihat adiknya sudah berdiri tak jauh darinya di belakang punggung ibunya.

"Memang.. kakak mau kemana..?" tanya pemuda yang seharusnya sudah berumur 15 tahun, tapi bersikap layaknya anak kecil masih berumur 5 tahun itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah adiknya yang sedang sakit.

"Kakak menuju jalan untuk menjadi sukses. Kau tunggu kakak sampai menjadi orang besar, lalu susul jejak kakak, mengerti?" Kyungsoo mengusap kepala adiknya sayang. Sang adik memang berekspresi seperti orang dungu, dengan mulut terbuka dan tatapan sayu. Tapi dia mengangguk untuk Kyungsoo tanda ketanggapannya.

Bus akhirnya datang, membuat Kyungsoo harus segera beranjak dengan semua barang bawaannya. Meninggalkan ibu dan adiknya pergi ke stasiun. Meninggalkan pedesaan tempat lahirnya yang indah menuju Seoul untuk bersekolah di universitas kepolisian. Menjadi polisi, adalah impian ayah Kyungsoo yang tertunda, dan Kyungsoo ingin mewujudkannya agar ayahnya disana merasa bangga padanya.

.

.

.

Musim dingin telah berlalu, tibalah musim semi yang hangat. Dan kini sudah tahun kedua sejak Kyungsoo memiliki profesi polisinya.

"Tidak, tidak, ibu! Aku sibuk dan jangan mampir, awasi saja perkembangan adik, dia sudah mulai menampakkan peningkatan kan?" Nada Kyungsoo kurang bersahabat saat sedang berbicara pada ibunya di telepon.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo.. Bahkan adikmu bilang sangat merindukanmu, dia ingin bertemu walau sebentar saja." Ibu Kyungsoo terdengar memohon kepada anaknya. Tapi keegoisan Kyungsoo membuatnya tetap pada kehendaknya.

"Kami janji tidak akan merepotkanmu.."

"Tidak, bu. Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu di rumah, jadi kumohon jangan mampir. Aku janji akan datang bulan depan." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang memohon pada ibunya. Membuat sang ibu merasa sedih di tempatnya berada atas keputusan sang anak.

"Kau selalu berkata begitu, tapi kau tidak pernah datang saat ibu menunggumu di awal bulan. Baiklah, maafkan ibu, aku dan adikmu tidak akan datang ke tempatmu. Aku memaklumi kesibukanmu karena kau bekerja juga menjadi tulang pungggung untuk kami." Akhirnya ucapan ibu Kyungsoo menandakan bahwa beliau menyerah. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, bu. Aku akan kirim pesan beserta foto saat akan hendak tidur nanti. Tunjukkan pada adik, oke?" Kyungsoo pun mengakhiri panggilan setelah balasan, "Iya," dari ibunya.

"Itu ibumu?" Tiba-tiba salahsatu senior Kyungsoo tak sengaja lewat dan bertanya.

"Iya, Jongdae-hyung. Kenapa?"

"Jangan kasar padanya. Lembutlah selagi kau bisa melakukannya." Ucapan dari sang senior membuat Kyungsoo tertegun dan diam sejenak.

"Baiklah.." Tatapan Kyungsoo meredup dan wajahnya langsung tampak lesu. Ia setuju pada ucapan Jongdae, dan menyesali sikapnya pada sang ibu.

"Kau belum makan, kan? Ayo keluar, kutraktir." Jongdae mencoba menghibur juniornya itu karena paham perasaan Kyungsoo dari rautnya. Seketika tawaran Jongdae menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Kim!" Kyungsoo pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan semangat. Membuat Jongdae tersenyum tipis melihat keantusiasannya.

"Mencari orang hilang!?"

Baru saja Jongdae dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang dokumentasi, suara salahsatu rekan mereka di salahsatu meja menarik perhatian keduanya.

"Iya, dia satu-satunya adik yang merupakan keluarga saya, dan saya harus mengurusnya sebagai penebusan saya pada orangtua."

"Tapi sedikit susah karena kau tak tahu kenyataan apapun tentang keberadaannya terakhir kali. Bahkan foto yang kau miliki tentangnya hanya pada saat dia berumur 7 tahun sedangkan perkiraan umurnya sekarang adalah 15 tahun. Kau juga tidak ingat namanya, aneh sekali!"

"Apakah anda pernah mengalami kecelakaan parah sehingga mengalami gegar otak dan amnesia?" Jongdae langsung masuk dalam pembicaraan tanpa permisi dari Baekhyun, orang yang seharusnya sedang menangani masalah terhadap seorang wanita muda yang duduk di hadapannya kini.

"Aish, apa-apaan kau ini!? Ini kasus_"

"Iya kan, nona?" potong Jongdae cepat saat Baekhyun hampir mengomeli dirinya.

"Ah, i-iya. Kata suami saya sih begitu, dulu saya pernah tertabrak truk saat mengendarai mobil sehingga kepala saya terbentur begitu keras." Pengakuan dari wanita itu membuat Jongdae dan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya sedikit ngeri.

"Apakah anda lupa semua tentang jati diri anda, atau hanya masa lalu anda?"

"Sepertinya hanya masa lalu, saya tidak ingat bagaimana masa kecil saya, dan bagaimana saya meninggalkan adik serta orangtua saya. Namun saya masih mengenal diri saya sendiri serta keluarga suami saya dengan baik. Hingga pada suatu saat, yang saya tahu seseorang mengabarkan orangtua saya sudah tiada dan meninggalkan pesan untuk saya agar merawat adik saya. Saya merasa bersalah melupakan mereka, jadi saya ingin mencari adik saya untuk menebus dosa." Mata si wanita muda tersebut sedikit berkaca-kaca. Membuat ketiga polisi yang mendengar kisahnya merasa iba.

"Apakah anda sudah tanya pada suami anda, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu tentang masa lalu anda?" Kyungsoo tak mau ketinggalan untuk memberi usul.

"Katanya dulu kami kawin lari. Namun seharusnya, hanya pihak orangtua saya yang tidak setuju, karena mereka merasa tidak pantas anaknya menikah dengan keluarga kaya. Sepertinya orangtua saya murka karena saya tidak menurut, dan tidak ingin bertemu saya, bahkan menerima apapun dari saya termasuk uang bulanan yang saya kirim." Mendengar penjelasan klien mereka, Jongdae, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun mencoba berpikir menggabungkan situasi.

"Apakah suamimu tidak mengenal keluargamu samasekali, kok nama adik iparnya sendiri saja tidak tahu?" Baekhyun memulai pertanyaan lagi. Tapi masih dengan gayanya yang kurang sopan santun.

"Dia kenal orangtua saya, namun tidak kenal adik saya."

"Kok bisa?" Baekhyun yang bingung mengerutkan alis tidak puas atas jawaban wanita muda di hadapannya.

"Mungkin saat itu anda sengaja tidak mengenalkan adik anda pada suami anda sebelum pernikahan." Jongdae menyusul mengutarakan pemikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengerti sesuatu sampai matanya membulat.

"Aa! Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat anda malu memperkenalkan adik anda pada suami anda, dan kemungkinan besar adik anda mengalami suatu cacat tubuh, atau mungkin gangguan mental!" ucap Kyungsoo spontan. Membuat semua atensi mengarah padanya karena ia berbicara keras.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan seperti itu, hei bocah?" sahut Baekhyun mengejek. Padahal umurnya tak begitu jauh dari Kyungsoo tapi gaya ejekannya sudah seperti itu.

"Karena aku pernah merasakannya. Aku punya saudara autis di kampung halamanku, dan saat masih kecil aku sangat malu punya saudara sepertinya sehingga tak bisa memperkenalkan dia pada teman-temanku." Kyungsoo memperjelas sambil samar-samar bayangan adiknya terlintas di benaknya. Ia jadi merasa bersalah.

"Dasar bocah kampung, meski begitu dia saudaramu jadi kasihanilah!" Tangan Baekhyun bergerak untuk menjitak pelan kepala Kyungsoo. Dan pemuda bermata besar itu mengeluh kesakitan.

"A-aku sudah merawatnya dan menyadari kesalahanku. Sekarang keadaannya semakin membaik.."

"Tapi kau meninggalkannya sangat jauh, sama saja kau menelantarkannya lagi dan menambah beban ibumu!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kok malah ribut sendiri sih, seharusnya yang bermasalah disini siapa!?" Jongdae mencoba melerai kedua orang keras kepala itu agar keadaan tidak semakin buruk. Ia malu dengan kliennya yang sudah menatap aneh kearah mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami akan coba bantu dengan mencarinya disekitar tempat tinggalnya yang dulu saja... Eh! Tunggu, bukannya rumah orangtua anda masih ada, kenapa dia tidak berdiam diri saja dalam rumah jika tidak bisa melakukan apapun?" Jongdae mempertanyakan hal yang janggal. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saja juga baru menyadarinya.

"Keluarga saya miskin. Apalagi menurut cerita kerabat dekat, ayah saya dipecat dari pekerjaannya tak lama setelah saya meninggalkan mereka bertiga, namun pemberian bulanan dari saya saja ditolak. Mungkin untuk memenuhi kebutuhan, ayah terpaksa sampai meminjam uang dan rumah sebagai jaminannya. Sepeninggal orangtua saya, adik saya tak ada yang membiayai, mungkin setelahnya dia diusir oleh rentenir jadi barang-barang orangtua saya pun tak ada yang tersisa disana Semuanya dirubah oleh pemilik baru." Penjelasan dari sang wanita muda tiba-tiba disusul oleh Kyungsoo yang menjentikkan jarinya. Lagi-lagi polisi yang termasuk masih junior itu menarik perhatian.

"Ayo kita mulai pencarian disekitar tempat tinggal nona ini saat masih bersama keluarganya dulu. Seorang cacat mental maupun fisik tidak mungkin bisa pergi jauh dari tempat yang dianggapnya 'rumah' dari dia lahir. Dan mungkin ada informasi yang bisa kita dapat dari warga sekitar." Ide Kyungsoo menjadi pencerah. Jongdae langsung setuju, tapi tangannya bergerak menepuk Baekhyun, lalu mengatakan maksudnya pada sobatnya itu.

"Semoga berhasil, teman."

"H-hah!? Kalian sudah ikut campur jadi setidaknya bantu aku dong!"

"Yee.. Enak saja, aku dan Kyungsoo berada di tim lain, kami juga punya misi. Jadi tangani saja sendiri dengan timmu! Ayo Kyungsoo, kita jadi makan kan?"

"A-ah? Iya, tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi!" Jongdae menyeret Kyungsoo agar menjauh dari Baekhyun sampai keluar kantor polisi. Sementara Baekhyun tengah berteriak memohon agar jangan pergi.

"Jongdae-hyung, tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Baekhyun-hyung seperti itu?"

"Haha.. biarkan saja, dasar dia itu memang pemalas, biarkan dia menganalisis sendiri dan tidak seenaknya memanfaatkan kita yang lebih cerdas dari dia." Jongdae tetap berjalan ke tempat tujuan mereka berdua. Perutnya benar-benar tak bisa dikompromi lagi.

"Baiklah.." desah Kyungsoo menurut sambil menunduk.

.

.

.

"Sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan sejak kita ikut campur kasus yang ditangani Baekhyun di kantor tadi. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Jongdae pada Kyungsoo sebelum melahap gulungan mie di sumpit yang dipengangnya. Kini mereka berdua sudah berada di sebuah warung makan di pinggir jalan, mengisi perut.

"Oh.. memang ada." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan lesu. Tangannya mengaduk-aduk mangkuk berisi mie di depannya.

"Apa?"

"Yah.. Aku juga sama seperti orang itu. Aku kehilangan sosok seorang.. adik." Tangan Kyungsoo seketika berhenti memainkn sumpitnya. Ucapannya membuat dahi Jongdae berkerut.

"Adikmu masih hidup kan? Apa dia hil_"

"Bukan, bukan dia," potong Kyungsoo cepat. Ia mengambil segelas kecil soju dan meneguknya kasar sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"_Adik_ yang kumaksud samasekali tak ada hubungan darah denganku. Tapi seperti yang kuceritakan saat di kantor tadi, aku malu terhadap adik kandungku yang autis. Sehingga aku mencampakkannya dan mencari sosok 'adik' lainnya. Aku bertemu seorang bocah, satu tahun lebih muda dariku, dia juga kesepian bahkan orangtuanya sering bertengkar. Dia memiliki kakak perempuan yang selalu menguatkannya dan menutupi pendengarannya dari kata-kata kasar kedua orangtua mereka. Sampai akhirnya, perempuan tegar itu harus meninggal ditabrak mobil yang dikendarai orang mabuk pada tengah malam. Aku pun menggantikan sosok kakak perempuannya sehingga kami jadi seperti saudara sendiri. Kami saling melengkapi." Kyungsoo bercerita begitu panjang sampai akhirnya dia menunduk dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan di meja.

Suasana diam berada diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sejenak karena Jongdae masih mencerna kisah juniornya. Bingung harus menimpali apa.

"Lalu.. kenapa dia berpisah denganmu?" Jongdae akhirnya bersuara. Namun Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab, melainkan meneguk sekali lagi sojunya.

"Hahh.. dia pergi, pindah ke luar kota entah dimana untuk ikut ayahnya setelah perceraian. Tentu saja kami seharusnya tidak rela mendapat takdir seperti itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, waktu itu bahkan umurku masih 8 tahun." Kyungsoo mulai menyumpit lagi mienya lalu melahapnya sebelum benar-benar dingin. Membuat rekan kerja di hadapannya juga baru sadar, bahwa miliknya sendiri juga masih tersisa banyak.

"Kasus yang tadi wanita muda itu adukan pada Baekhyun-hyung, membuatku ingat padanya lagi. Dan rasanya seperti... aku ingin mencarinya." Tatapan Kyungsoo meredup dengan perasaan hampa di dadanya. Rindu itu menyeruak, dan membuat hati Kyungsoo jadi tidak tenang.

"Apa kau lupa namanya? Mungkin kau bisa menemukannya." Kalimat Jongdae seperti memberi harapan kecil bagi Kyungsoo. Sehingga dengan spontan pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendongak antusias.

"Benar juga! Aku kan polisi, sambil menangani kasus, aku bisa mencuri waktu untuk mencari tahu keadaannya sekarang ini!" Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya bersemangat. Jongdae tersenyum, puas bisa sedikit menghibur si junior.

"Lalu, siapa namanya, eoh?" tanya Jongdae penasaran serta agak kesal. Dan Kyungsoo baru sadar dia belum menjawabnya dari tadi.

"Kim Jongin."


	2. One Shot

**2.**

Beberapa mobil polisi melaju cepat dengan sirine bervolume keras melenggang ke jalanan sepi di tengah malam. Mempunyai target di depannya mobil hitam dengan desain sport tidak ber-plat nomor, mobil ilegal.

Ternyata salahsatu penumpang dari pihak mobil polisi adalah pasangan Jongdae-Kyungsoo dimana yang memegang setir adalah Kyungsoo si junior. Karena _skill_ anak itu memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, umurnya menjadi polisi pun termasuk cukup muda. Sementara Jongdae membagi informasi kepada mobil polisi lain, Kyungsoo fokus terhadap mangsa yang sudah membuatnya jengkel setengah mati, musuh mereka juga handal dalam mengendarai mobil.

"Yak! Aku dan Kyungsoo berada di posisi pertama karena cukup dekat dengan target, kami akan terus melacak dan tak melepas pandangan dari target! Mohon bantuannya apabila ada penyerangan!" Jongdae berteriak di _walky-talky_ nya sedikit gopoh. Karena Kyungsoo membrutal, posisi mereka hampir sejajar dengan target yang dikejar!

Jongdae pun menyadari sesuatu dan langsung membelalakkan mata. Tak lupa segera membagi informasi karena ini sangat berguna.

"Sepertinya pelaku hanya satu terlihat sekilas dari kaca mobilnya! Aman, perkiraan penyerangan amat minim, jadi semuanya boleh berpencar dan mem-_block_ jalan target! Kita ringkus dia sampai tuntas!" Emosi Jongdae berkoar dan semangatnya meningkat karena kemungkinan pihak polisi berhasil sebab menang jumlah. Kyungsoo juga menekan gas mobilnya lebih, sehingga kecepatan maksimal yang ia dapat.

"Musuh yang berperikemanusiaan. Kalau tidak tengah malam, akan ada banyak korban tewas berjatuhan hanya karena tertabrak nantinya." Jongdae menghela nafas dan menyamankan duduknya sejenak sembari menyiapkan senjata untuk jaga-jaga. Melindungi Kyungsoo yang harus fokus terhadap jalan yang dipilih target agar bisa terus menyertainya.

"Sial, dia sangat hebat. Tapi aku takkan melepaskannya dari mataku." Ucapan Kyungsoo seperti harimau hendak memangsa rusanya. Jongdae di sebelahnya tertawa kecil.

"Whoa, whoa. Junior ingusan ini ternyata bisa sangat bernafsu dan beraura dingin." Jongdae selesai dengan pistolnya dan menyiapkan satu tembakan. Membuka jendela di sebelah kirinya serta memunculkan sebagian tubuhnya dan memfokuskan arah pistol ke salahsatu ban mobil target.

Sial, saat Jongdae sudah hampir menekan pelatuknya, target tersebut membanting setir sehingga Kyungsoo ikut melakukannya dan menggok ke tikungan tajam begitu saja. Memaksa Jongdae kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Oh, _damn._"

"Tenang hyung, pasti akan ada waktu yang tepat."

"Kini aku ikut kesal. Dia benar-benar seperti tikus lincah yang diberi suplemen tambahan." Jongdae mendengus dan membanting pistolnya ke _dasboard _mobil. Kyungsoo menyeringai karena dirinya berhasil semakin membuat posisi mereka strategis. Dengan tergesa Jongdae mengambil kembali pistolnya, dan menyiapkan satu tembakan lagi.

Namun gagal lagi, karena, oh astaga, dengan ekstrimnya tiba-tiba si target membuat mobilnya naik keatas gedung apartemen. Kyungsoo berdecak karena merasa tidak bisa ikut melakukan hal itu. Namun ia tidak menyerah.

"Kita tidak akan kehilangannya!" Kyungsoo menekan gas dan memilih jalan lain. Selama Jongdae masih bilang bisa melihat mobil ilegal itu, Kyungsoo mengikuti alur target meski di hamparan jalan yang berbeda.

Kini mobil Kyungsoo dan Jongdae memasuki pelabuhan dan hampir kehilangan musuh mereka. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan ada di pihak kepolisian, si target karena kehabisan jalur atas, akhirnya melompat dan kembali ke dataran rendah jalanan normal. Ia mencoba membuat Kyungsoo pusing dengan menggok kesana-kemari dengan lihainya. Hampir saja dua polisi itu menabrak salahsatu tiang cagak yang menahan jembatan.

"Gila! Dia menuju laut!" teriak Jongdae spontan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kyungsoo berdecak, mempunyai niat menahan tepat di depan mobil ilega itu sebelum benar-benar melompat ke laut seperti yang diduganya dan Jongdae.

'_Pasti pengendaranya punya rencana. Pasti ada kawanya dalam laut itu,' _batin Kyungsoo curiga.

Namun, oh sial begitu beruntungnya kedua polisi ini, Kyungsoo berhasil tepat sesuai niatnya. Sekarang dirinya dan Jongdae telah mengepung si mobil ilegal tak lupa menodongkan ancaman.

"Menyerahlah, hei bocah tengik. Kami menangkapmu sekarang!" Teriakan Jongdae memang paling terdengar tinggi. Kyungsoo di sebelahnya ikut menodongkan pistol dengan jarak beberapa meter di depan mobil musuh mereka.

Belum ada respon sampai...

DOR

"AKH!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema begitu saja setelah paha kanannya tertembus satu peluru yang sengaja diloloskan musuh mereka secara tiba-tiba. Jongdae merasa jantungnya hampir copot saat menyaksikannya dengan mata kepala sendiri. Namun musuh tersebut gerakannya sangat cepat, dari cara menembaknya serta kembalinya dirinya ke dalam mobil lalu menginjak gas hendak langsung kabur.

Jongdae akhirnya lebih memilih membantu Kyungsoo daripada bergegas menyusul musuh mereka.

"Kyungsoo! Bertahanlah!"

Kepanikan Jongdae sempat didengar sang musuh sebelum benar-benar menjauh. Entah kenapa jantungnya langsung serasa seperti berhenti. Matanya di balik kaca mata hitam itu membelalak tak percaya.

_Kyungsoo? Do Kyung Soo?_

.

.

.

"Hei Kai, hebat juga kau bajingan." Suara berat itu menjadi sambutan pertamanya saat dengan kesal dan wajah kusut ia keluar dari mobil.

"Diam."

"Kau tidak senang? Padahal, _damn, _kau bisa meloloskan diri dari kepungan polisi sebanyak itu. Itu keren, _man_!"

"Sudah kubilang untuk diam, bisakah kau menurutinya!?" Pria berkulit tan dengan jaket kulit di badan proporsionalnya membentak penuh amarah. Dia serius kesal ternyata.

"Ya, kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu padaku... Mana barang yang bos pesan?" Setelah pria yang berambut pirang dan lebih tinggi namun wajahnya lebih terlihat idiot daripada seram itu meminta, dia melempar sebuah tas kantoran warna hitam mengkilap kearahnya. Berdecak kesal sebelum pergi ke tempatnya sendiri.

_Apa itu benar Kyungsoo? Sial kalau itu Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisanya aku menembaknya.._

_Damn, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sekarang!_

Kai pun menghisap rokok yang mengandung ganja sebagai pelampiasan. Tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak merogoh saku jeans-nya, dan menemukan selembar foto dengan seorang bocah laki-laki tengah meringis lebar disana.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung.."

.

.

.

"YA!" Teriak Kyungsoo sebagai gambaran rasa protesnya. Jongdae di hadapannya malah menatap tajam sedangkan Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala di ambang pintu ruang rawat rumah sakit.

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo! Lihat keadaanmu sekarang!" Jongdae tak mau kalah kerasnya dengan suara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun harus bersyukur karena mereka berdua akan membuat telinganya budeg sebentar lagi!

"Sudahlaaaaah! Ya, Kyungsoo! Kalau kau tidak percaya terhadap seniormu, besok saja kau buktikan sendiri dengan menghadap kepala! Besok kan kau sudah dibolehkah dokter untuk keluar rumah sakit." Dengan kesabaran yang sudah habis, Baekhyun pun akhirnya terpaksa melerai walaupun ia merasa ini seharusnya bukan kewajibannya. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae sama-sama langsung menatapnya sengit.

"Baik!" ucap Kyungsoo mantap. Jongdae menepok jidatnya sendiri tidak percaya juniornya sangat keras kepala.

Esoknya, Kyungsoo seketika merasakan _mentally breakdown. _Sebab dia kalah taruhan dengan dua seniornya. Bahkan saat baru saja masuk ruang kepala polisi dan belum mengatakan maksudnya, pria paruh baya yang tegas itu langsung mengusirnya dan membenarkan pernyataan Jongdae di rumah sakit kemarin malam.

"Sial.. kalau begini caranya aku bisa terlihat layaknya pengangguran.." Berat hati dirasakan Kyungsoo ketika beranjak meninggalkan kantor polisi. Saat masih di tengah jalan dan masih dalam wilayah kantor, Kyungsoo tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang yang masih dikenalnya sebagai rekan kerja senior.

"Kau dengar? Kyungsoo anak baru itu bahkan yang hampir menjadi korban."

"Iya. Pasti pihak kepolisian tidak ingin insiden di masa lalu terulang lagi. Kita sudah bertahun-tahun melawan geng itu, dan akhirnya ada satu yang bernasib tragis."

"Sampai meninggal begitu. Beliau sangat berjasa.."

"Iya. Makanya Kyungsoo sementara disembunyikan dahulu agar tidak mati kali ya? Pilih kasih sekali.."

"Hush! Omonganmu."'

Dua orang tersebut tertawa sedangkan Kyungsoo di baliknya merinding hebat. Dengan ini Kyungsoo lebih memilih duduk manis di rumah daripada melawan dengan sok kepahlawanan dan tetap ikut menjalankan misi.

_Shit._

.

.

.

Tidak dibolehkan bertugas walau yang ringan-ringan membuat Kyungsoo mati kebosanan. Akhirnya pemuda yang kakinya masih sedikit sakit itu berencana akan mengadakan bakar-bakar barbeque sendirian. Kalau bisa dia akan menyisakannya untuk Jongdae dan Baekhyun serta diberikannya setelah dua orang itu pulang kerja.

"Tinggal pilih sausnya.." gumam Kyungsoo saat dirinya masih di supermarket membeli beberapa kebutuhan dan bahan-bahan untuk barbeque. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyungsoo menemukan apa yang diinginkannya sebab dia sudah hafal letaknya.

Sial, pihak supermarket berniat menyiksa Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Letak saus favorit Kyungsoo dipindahkan ke tempat yang paling tinggi! Sedangkan Kyungsoo itu terbilang.. er, pendek.

Merasa dirinya polisi membuat Kyungsoo mempunyai rasa gengsi yang tinggi. Ia tidak ingin meminta bantuan dan mencoba sekuat tenaga meraih saus tersebut. Bagaimanapun, sudah terjamin kalau dia tidak akan berhasil -_-

"Ini kan yang mau kau ambil?" Suara orang asing tiba-tiba mengganggu telinga Kyungsoo. Apa ajuan itu dimaksudkan untuk dirinya? Untuk mencari tahu, Kyungsoo pun menoleh.

Dan dilihatnya pemuda tampan dengan kulit tan dan rambut brunet menyodorkan sebotol saus tepat di hadapan wajahnya.

Jelas saja Kyungsoo sangat tersindir. Mentang-mentang dia pendek, ada orang yang sengaja mengejeknya dengan pura-pura berlagak sok baik. Kyungsoo pun langsung mengacuhkan penawaran dari orang asing tersebut dengan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Harga diri Kyungsoo seperti diinjak-injak!

Sampai di kasir pun Kyungsoo masih gelisah. Sebab saus yang diinginkannya tidak jadi terbeli olehnya. Tapi tak apalah, yang penting Kyungsoo ingin tidak akan pernah bertemu orang tadi lagi. Mau ditaruh mana wajah Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan proses pembayaran dan keluar dari toko. Baru beberapa langkah, ada suara yang menahannya.

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo-hyung!"

Merasa namanya disebut tapi tidak mengenali suara yang memanggilnya, Kyungsoo menoleh karena curiga. Dan voila! Itu adalah orang yang tadi hampir menolongnya!

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku!?"

"Aku ini Kim Jongin!"

WHAT!?

.

.

.

_**Saya kembali! XD maaaaaf bangeeet karena ini update nya lamaa T_T saya baru selese ujian XD jadi saya janji, update story yang lain bakal menysul :3 jangan lupa review ya, sebagai bentuk apresiasi anda agar saya tetap semangat update selanjutnya :D**_


End file.
